Enough is Enough
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Lovett is shown the same hospitallity by Judge Turpin as Lucy was? You know what I mean. This is a super dramatic oneshot which also serves as an alternate ending. Sweenett! Enjoy!


A/N: Hi there

**A/N:** _Hi there! If you're hoping for a new chapter to Birds Of a Feather, Unusual Day, or Unexpected Surprises, I'm sorry to say that I have a bit of writer's block and this Sweeney fic is all that I could think of. I had the compulsion to write it in my personal notebook and I liked it so much that I wanted to put it on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Sweeney forever!! _

**Enough is Enough **

Lucy, Lucy, Sweeney's thoughts circulated around his beautiful Lucy. He caressed his razor absentmindedly as he stared off into his memories. Not even its silvery shine could take his mind off her, not for one second. The only other thing he thought of was the evil Judge Turpin that had done so many wrongs to Benjamin Barker. Sweeney was here now, to avenge them all.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett poked her head in through the door, the bell tinkling merrily.

"G'morning Mr. T. I'm off to the market for some herbs, just thought I leave you aware", she chimed.

Sweeney did not bother to raise his eyes to her. He just kept staring through the wall.

"Right", she said, clasping her hands together before retreating out the door, "Be back later then!"

He sat there in his barbering chair, flicking his razor and shutting it until he could no longer stand the loud, unnerving silence. It was times like these when Mr. Todd would pace like he was doing now, brooding away over his wronged life. After a while, he came to a stop and stared out the window. He no longer saw the bright flowers and comforting people of Fleet Street he once knew. All he saw was a grey world filled with foul people that all deserved to die. '_A woman must be mad'_ he thought, '_to go out alone in times like this.' _Not Mrs. Lovett, no, she was able to fend for herself. There was no reason to trouble his mind about what she was up to. After the brief stray of thought, his mind was set back to revenge.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett walked into town, basket on her arm. She always stopped to look at the flowers but there was no point. They were all grey and dying. Everything had been left this way since Benjamin Barker's departure. This thought saddened her deeply so she pushed it out of her mind and set out to find the herbs she needed.

Once her basket was full with things that only experienced bakers would recognize, she started to head home. The day felt strangely warm. Mrs. Lovett looked up to see the sun shining brightly for once, not a dark cloud in sight. Deciding to enjoy the warmth while it lasted, she took a stroll down the street. She had been walking for a while when she suddenly collided with a boy who was in quite a hurry. He shouted his apologies but evidently did not have time to stop.

Mrs. Lovett's basket had been knocked from her arms and its contents were spilt on the sidewalk. She noticed a shadow over her. Was it going to rain already? Though to her surprise, what she saw was no cloud, it was Judge Turpin. A chill ran through her as she met his cold eyes.

"Do allow me to help you", he said with a sappy smile as he knelt down to her.

"No thank you, I can handle it on me own, thanks", she insisted as she shoveled the herbs back into the basket.

He aided her anyway and then helped her to her feet.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you," she replied, "I have to hurry back now. But I appreciate your help."

She turned to leave but the judge put a firm grip on her arm.

"I insist", he urged, pulling her to his house just behind them.

"No, I must go", she said, pulling away.

He didn't let up no matter how hard she tried to escape his grasp.

"Hey, let go of me!"

Instead of letting go, the despicable man put both hands on her and started to drag her into the house.

"Let go of me, I said! No, let me go!" she screamed, getting more and more frightened. '

Mrs. Lovett was a strong woman but she was no match for Turpin. He put a hand over her mouth and dragged her in while she kicked her legs frantically.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sun had started to set and Sweeney Todd was still pacing about the room. He thought about how he would get the judge, how he would lure him in. He thought of what exactly he'd say right before he trailed his "friend" across his throat, rubies spilling in its wake. Lucy entered his mind for the millionth or more time that day. His poor Lucy, raped by Judge Turpin, driven to suicide. He started to sharpen his razor fiercely, rage building inside him, mixing with sadness. When he was done, he pitched the sharpening belt across the room and slumped back into his chair.

Just then, Mrs. Lovett entered the room. He only looked up because she did not cheerily announce her presence like usual. Her reddish brown hair was pulled partly down, strands hanging in her paler than normal face. She hugged her light shawl around her tightly and her lip was trembling.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked.

"I-I," she began, her voice shaking as she spoke. "I went to market and I decided to take a walk. There- there was this boy that ran into me and I dropped my basket. Then Judge Turpin was there, suddenly he was there and he…" she trailed off and bit her lower lip, trying to suppress the trembling.

Sweeney stood up, "What did he do?"

"He…he", Mrs. Lovett stammered. She opened her shawl to reveal a ripped dress, the top completely ripped open. She put her arm over it to keep her bosoms from falling out.

Sweeney Todd stood in horror at the tragic sight in front of him. She finally collapsed with a sob, Mr. Todd catching her before she hit the ground. She clung onto him, shaking, sobbing into his shirt. He held her, his mind racing with worry and anger.

"How?" he asked in rage, "How could he do this to you? To me? To take everything good left in this world and ruin it?! Destroy the last hope?!"

She continued to cry uncontrollably as he spoke. His arms meant so much comfort to her. So warm compared to the vile clutches of the lustful judge.

"I'll get him! I'll kill him tonight! I'll gut the bastard in his own house! He won't get away with this, Mrs. Lovett. He can't hurt us anymore."

"How?" she uttered, "How will you get him tonight?"

He managed to tear himself away from her to pace as the plan unveiled itself to him.

"As soon as night falls", he began, "I've had experience with picking locks; I'll break into his house. I'll locate his room and stand over his bed. He'll look into my eyes before I kill him; gut him in his own bed!"

He made a quick slicing motion with his razor, cutting through the air as he paced.

"Can I come?" Mrs. Lovett asked, surprising Sweeney with her abruptness.

He didn't reply for a moment, just stared at her.

"Mrs. Lovett, I think it would be best if I went alone."

"You don't think I want to see him suffer as much as you do?" she asked, "That man will see me before he dies, like ghosts of his past. He will know he deserves to die."

Sweeney nodded, realizing the pain she had been caused. All was quiet and Mrs. Lovett could practically see the gears turning in his mind, running smoothly together like the ones that operated his chair.

"What will become of the body?" she pondered aloud.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She saw his eyes darting back and forth as he searched for an answer in his mind.

"We can't leave him there", she added, "They'll interrogate every barber in London, they will."

"If they can find us", he murmured quietly.

"Wot was that?" she asked.

"We'll have to leave Fleet Street, leave London if we must", he said, pacing again, "We'll escape."

Mrs. Lovett's heart leapt. Could possibly her dreams of a life by the sea finally be realized? She could only hope. She didn't realize that he was staring at her until he spoke her name.

"Mrs. Lovett, aren't you going to change clothes so we can leave?"

"Yes, yes of course, love", she replied and hurried out the door, the shawl hugged tightly around her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They walked down the shadowed London streets, keeping to the darkness and black alleyways. Sweeney Todd carried his bag that he had brought with him from Australia and his holstered "friend." Mrs. Lovett had a bag of her own filled with dresses and her dearest belongings. She was wearing a fancy black and red dress with a white lace trim and a bustle on the back. She wanted to look good so she could slap it in the judge's face that he hadn't completely ruined her.

The closer they got to the house, the more anxious they grew. Sweeney quickened his pace, muttering a song under his breath.

"**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it…" **

He repeated it again and again. Mrs. Lovett watched him but he didn't seem to notice. He got into a killing state where everything and everyone around him was a blur and the only thing that was clear was his target and his lucky friend.

Finally they had arrived at their destination.

"Shall we go 'round back?" Sweeney asked more to himself than to her.

"I suppose it would be less conspicuous", she replied anyhow.

When they reached the back door, Sweeney removed his tools from his bag: a knife and a screwdriver. He went to work as Mrs. Lovett watched, entranced by his skillful hands. Lock picking had been a hobby in prison since he had broken free after fifteen years.

"Mrs. Lovett", he asked, "do you happen to have a hairpin?"

He had the face of the lock removed and the gears and cogs inside were exposed.

"Of course", she said and reached into her mess of curls for a pin.

After she had handed it to him, he carefully pushed it in and triggered the door to unlock. He turned the doorknob and pushed it open, a proud look on his face as he showed her in. Mrs. Lovett felt chills on her arms being in the horrid place again. As they passed the ballroom, Sweeney growled. It had been the place where his wife Lucy was tricked and raped. Anger and sadness welled up inside him and he looked over to Mrs. Lovett who had just experienced the same brutal violation. Sweeney would kill that man.

They ascended the stairs as quietly as possible and stared down a long hallway of doors.

"Do you- do you happen to know which one is his?" he asked, feeling awkward about the question.

She pointed to the second door down the hall. Sweeney tried the handle and was happy to find it unlocked. '_This is it', he thought, 'I will kill the man that has ruined my life and molested Mrs. Lovett. This is it.' _He could feel his heart speed up as he saw the judge sleeping so peacefully in his bed. _'Not for long…' _He carefully set the bag he had been toting on the floor to give himself full range of motion. With hate gripping his heart, he approached the bed, a shining friend in his hand.

"Why if it isn't the great judge Turpin he mused maliciously.

The judge's eyes snapped open and he gaped at Sweeney.

"What? Barber? What are you doing in my house?!" he yelled angrily.

Mrs. Lovett stood at Todd's side and glared down at the judge.

"Oh", he muttered as she gave him a devilish grin.

"Look me in the eyes", Sweeney ordered of the judge, "and tell me if you know me."

The judge looked at him hard for a moment, straining.

"I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner in the dock- is not particularly memorable", Sweeney said with a grin.

A light seemed to have clicked on in the judge's head. "Benjamin Barker", he spat accusingly.

**"****BENJAMIN BARKER!!" **Sweeney roared and plunged his razor into Turpin's right jugular. He removed it, blood spurting and jabbed it in again. Again and again, precious rubies spraying Sweeney, running down his face and soaking his shirt. He stood back as if admiring his work of and slit the judge's throat all the way across, even more blood spilling down from it. The judge gurgled, choking on his own blood and then dropped back onto his pillow, dead.

Sweeney stared at him, his chest heaving. Then he removed his razor case from his bag and opened it, setting it on a chair. He carefully folded his friend closed, leaving the blood there to stay.

"Sleep now my friends…sleep now forever", he sang to them.

Mrs. Lovett watched him in all his beauty even thought blood splattered his face. He kept singing.

"Sleep the untroubled sleep of the angels…"

Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, evidently still in killing mode. Seeing it was only it was only her, he relaxed and stared back down at his friends. After she made sure Mr. Todd was okay, she returned to the judge. That evil beast had just raped her hours before and she felt the anger building up inside of her.

Suddenly, she let loose on the judge's bloody body. She slapped his face, this feeling so good, she did it again. Soon she was screaming in anguish, slapping him, pounding her fists against his chest. Sweeney stared at her, startled. She was beating him ferociously, screaming, tears overflowing. Mr. Todd didn't know what to say or do, just let her take out her anger. Mrs. Lovett reached for an obscene statue next to his bed and prepared to hit Turpin with it when Sweeney caught her small wrist in his hand, spinning her around to face him. She dropped the statue to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, loud sobs escaping her.

"Hush", he said, hugging her to him, "You'll wake the neighbors."

"So that's what it feels like", she said.

"What feels like, pet?"

"To have revenge", she replied, bitterness drenching her voice.

After a few moments of silence, Sweeney said: "We should leave."

"Can we go to the sea?" Mrs. Lovett asked hopefully.

"I don't know where you'll be going but I can make it on me own."

"But Mr. T! What's holding you back now? The judge is dead; Anthony has already rescued Johanna from Fogg's Asylum. Why can't you be with me?!"

"Lucy…" he muttered under his breath.

"Lucy?! Lucy?! Lucy is dead and gone and not even revenge can bring her back! You here me? Nothing can, move on with your life!" She raged.

Sweeney quickly grabbed a friend and pushed Mrs. Lovett against the wall. He held the razor firmly on her pale throat but Mrs. Lovett was not afraid.

"Are you going to kill me, Mr. T?!" She yelled, "Well bloody kill me, then! If I can't have you then what's the point?! Show me how little you care for me by slitting my throat right now, fine. But I want to tell you before you kill me, I love you, I've always loved you, and I will always love you no matter what happens, Mr. T. So do it and I won't have to live with the pain of rejection for the rest of my life!"

"Leave", he said, taking the razor from her neck.

"Do it!" she demanded, pulling his razor back against her flesh.

"I can't!" he admitted.

"Then I will!" she screamed and snatched the razor from his hand.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he exclaimed.

She stood on the bed, holding the razor out of his reach.

"What do you think, Mr. T? Throat or wrists?"

"Mrs. Lovett, come down from there…"

"I think the throat is quicker", she said in an oddly excited tone, "Straight across the jugular, am I right?"

She held the razor against her jugular vein, pressing it in threateningly. Sweeney lunged forward, trying to snatch the razor from her.

"No, no, no Mr. Todd", she said, "You don't have to pretend to care. I know I was only for hiding your secret in my pies and washing shirts."

"Mrs. Lovett, don't do it", Sweeney begged.

"Too late", she said, "One…two…"

Without any further thought, Sweeney dived onto the bed, tackling Mrs. Lovett. She fought him but he was stronger. He wrestled the razor out of her hand and threw it across the floor. He sat on top of her and pinned her down against the bed.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett!" he asked as she yelled and fought, "Nellie!"

"You- what did you say?" she asked.

"Nellie", he whispered into her ear.

Chill bumps raised on her arms. He had never called her that, especially not with such affection. She suddenly realized how she had been acting and felt embarrassed.

"Oh Mr. T – I", she was cut short by his lips pressing sofltly into her's. Her heart fluttered rapidly as the sensation overtook her body. She threw her arms around him, clinging to him. The simple tender peck had turned into a passionate kiss, both holding onto the other. So absorbed by the kiss, they didn't part until they were gasping for breath.

"Mr. Todd", she gasped.

"Just for tonight", he whispered, "call me Benjamin."

THE END!!

**A/N:** _You likey? This was first intended to be a first person, I as Mrs. Lovett. But I really needed to tell both sides of the story. Please review! _


End file.
